wbaufandomcom-20200213-history
Babs Bunny
Barbara Ann "Babs" Bunny is a very beautiful hyperactive pink and white rabbit featured on Tiny Toon Adventures, a female performer who will do nearly anything for a laugh. Personality She is good at improvisational comedy, and is a comedic impressionist in the vein of Robin Williams. Babs has impersonated or parodied many different actors and fictional characters, including Joan Rivers, Jessica Rabbit, Mae West, Elmer Fudd, Pete Puma, Groucho Marx, Wonder Woman and Madonna. In "Born To Be Riled", her friends become annoyed with her accurate but unflattering impersonations of them and they retaliate by impersonating her in turn. Like Buster, Babs is usually willing to go out of her way for her friends, such as when she sabotages a troupe of swan ballet dancers who are trying to thwart Shirley's debut. She often does quick costume changes, usually achieved by spinning quickly in a circle. Babs also can speak in a deep, sultry voice, often used to seduce Buster. She distinctly hates being called "Barbara Ann", preferring just "Babs". Her nickname probably originated from her initials B.A.B. with an "s" added on as a means of simplifying her name or the name probably was a fill-in of her nickname. Family Her mother (also voiced by Tress MacNeille), was heard but only shown from the waist down (similar to the appearance of Nanny in the animated series Muppet Babies and the characters of Mum and Dad from Cow and Chicken). She has a father (also seen only from the waist down), who appeared in one episode as a monstrously large fellow who intimidated Buster when he dated Babs. However, in another episode ('Love Disconnection') where he drops Babs and her friends off at a party, Babs' father is portrayed differently as a goofy and clueless man who appears way out of touch with his daughter. Although Babs has been seen with dozens of brothers and sisters, only one has ever been named: Mortimer. Mentor In "Fields of Honey", Babs searched for a female mentor, as nearly all prominent classic Looney Tunes characters are male. She eventually found one: Honey, a forgotten character from the old Bosko cartoons. (However it should be noted that in the 1996 movie Space Jam, Bugs Bunny got an official female counterpart, Lola Bunny. The relation between Bugs and Lola is very similar to Buster and Babs, so even though Babs Bunny was created long before Lola, Lola Bunny can be considered Babs' adult counterpart and mentor.) Outfit Her official outfit includes a yellow medium-sleeved blouse, a purple skirt, with matching bows on the tips of her rabbit ears, frilly white panties (on Fridays) and her body is pink and white. Unlike Bugs and Buster, she doesn't wear white gloves most of the time, but for some of her disguises, such as in parts of "The Vanderbunnys", "SuperBabs", "Strange Tales of Weird Science", "The Acme Acres Zone" and a few others, she does wear white gloves. Like Buster, Babs has large white oval marking on her front, usually seen when she is not wearing her usual outfit; she also has a small pink and white fluffy tail. Catchphrase Her catchphrase is "I just can't help myself!" which is endemic to her frequent inability to exercise self-control despite her beauty, ultimately leading to trouble for herself, Buster, and/or anybody else around her. Category:Tiny Toon Adventures characters Category:Animaniacs characters Category:Rabbits Category:Females Category:Superheroes